


Destroy

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [84]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Everyone Loves Eleven | Jane Hopper, F/M, M/M, Older Characters, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Returning Home, Romantic Friendship, Will Byers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: People treat Will like some kind of spectacle whenever he steps back into Hawkins, Indiana. Will hides out in his old childhood bedroom with Mike and El, feeling safer and loved.





	Destroy

**Author's Note:**

> I've always written just Mileven/Byler poly but this time I decided on doing an OT3. I think it went okay. I still prefer Mileven/Byler. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this random work and thanks for reading and please leave me a comment while you are still here!

 

084\. Destroy

*

People treat Will like some kind of spectacle whenever he steps back into Hawkins, Indiana.

The boy who _died_ in the quarry.

_Zombie boy_.

"Nobody ever talks this much about Barbara Holland," Will mutters, hanging his head upside down off the edge of his old, lumpy mattress.

His mom left with Jonathan to buy groceries for dinner, inviting Hopper and El, and naturally Mike.

The rundown, drafty shack of a house looks the same from Will's childhood, along with the shed and Joyce's herb garden in the backyard.

Mike digs through Will's collection of dog-eared, yellowed X-Men comics, smiling fondly on Will's right, pressed back against the side of the bed. He's still got a reddish hickey exposed over the collar of his striped button-up, from El's nibbling teeth, and then from Will's harshly sucking kiss.

On Will's left, El props up her arm, running her fingertips mindfully over Will's dark brown bangs.

" _She never came back_."

Will glances away dismissively, but leans into El's temple pushing on him, mouthing over her jaw briefly as her soft, stern words cascade over him.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
